baldi_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Baldi's Basics: Power Out
Baldi's Basics: Power Out '''is a game made by ZF Games. It takes place on a rainy day at Here School. Plot: It was a rainy day at Here School, and while Baldi was teaching math, the power went out! Baldi let the students out of the classroom, and told them not to break any of the school rules, and also let the school staff fix the power on their own. Tag doesn't follow Baldi's rules and tries to help the school staff fix the power. Baldi notices Tag and gets mad. You now must fix the power and prove to Baldi you can be helpful. To win the game, repair all 10 fuses, with the help of others, to win! Gameplay: Like mentioned in the plot, you must repair all 10 fuses, but Baldi doesn't get mad until you insert the first fuse. At some moments, a cutscene will play. Cutscenes: Note: Cutscenes can be skipped by pressing Ctrl+Q. Beginning Cutscene: '''This cutscene plays at the start of a new run Baldi: "So, what is-" *a sound of thunder plays, and the power goes out* Baldi: "Well, great, the power went out. Now class, you can come outside the classroom, don't break any school rules, and, most importantly, LET US SCHOOL STAFF FIX THE FUSES ON OUR OWN." *all students leave classroom, then the screen zooms to Tag's face, showing him with a flashlight in his hand* Tag: *whispers to himself* "What if I help the school staff? Maybe I should prove to Baldi I can be helpful." First Fuse Cutscene: This cutscene plays after the first fuse is inserted, though it's pretty short. Baldi: *notices Tag breaking his rules* "Hey, what did I say before? YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO FIX THE FUSES!!!!" Characters: Items: Baldi's Basics: Power Out shares the same items as in Baldi's Basics, though it has it's own items: Ending: Normal Ending: In the normal ending, a scene plays of Tag repairing the last fuse. Baldi becomes proud of Tag and discovers that Tag can be helpful sometimes. Missing Student Ending: If 1st Prize stays broken by the time you repair all 10 fuses, the same type of scene will play like in the normal ending, though then the screen goes to in the classroom, and Baldi notices that 1st Prize is gone and goes to search after him. Baldi then sees 1st Prize is broken and calls Harri and Zerran. In the ending screen, you can see each of them trying to fix 1st Prize, while Baldi has a hammer, Harri has a wrench, and Zerran has wiring. Secret Ending: During the Missing Student Ending, if the protagonist presses Ctrl+F+2 (the F and 2 resembles two of the letters in Filename2's name, F'ilename'2), the scene cuts to black and Filename2 appears and says: "Destroy the game, never come back. *BEEP*" After Filename2's dialogue, the game crashes. Broken Ending: During any cutscene, if you spam Ctrl+B for long enough, the screen will go black, then a sign saying "Broken Ending" appears and stays like it. The only way to get out of the screen is to restart the game. Trivia: *There was originally going to be a character named "The Monstrosity" spawned by using a unused item called "Monstrosity Ray," but all of this was scrapped due to how inappropriate it would be for an 8+ rated game. *instead of noober it says "nob", because the name was too big. Gallery: BBPO Promo.png|The promo. This isn't part of the main menu. BBPO_Logo.png|The logo. BBPO_MainMenu.png|A screenshot of the main menu (Note: the background changes everytime you come to the main menu, the background though will always be a screenshot of the school after the power went out). BBPO_AppIcon.png|Old application icon. PWLogoRemake.png|New application icon. (Not made by me.) Category:Games Category:Zerra1010Zarra's Creations